Crazy
by KirbyPuff97
Summary: The girls are mental patients in a different world entirely. The only contact with someone outside the asylum other than their dad is with their pen pals who Blossom had grown a strong connection with. What happens when the finally get a chance to meet. Mainly reds, some blues and greens. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 pills and prescriptions

It was a dull day, a very dull day indeed. And for three patients at the Townsville Asylum, it was much worse. The three girls all sisters triplets actually, the were a redhead, blond and brunette all sat in their locked room in the asylum.

All noise was non existent save the ticking of the clock on the wall and the breathing from the girls. The large round windows absorbed the light shining around every inch of the white room.

The redhead Blossom was at their table for curing all boredom writing on a piece of paper. On the outside the girls looked fine, but looks don't show who they were within. Blossom was worse off then her sisters, she had schizophrenia and psychosis, but was bipolar as well. Bubbles the blond sat on one of the three beds, slightly rocking to comfort herself. She was delusional and had small episodes of intense emotional breaking points.

Buttercup the brunette who was looking out the window was on watch for anger management and borderline personality disorder. All three girls were deemed unfit to be in society, but there was a dark secret to the entire asylum. A secret the kept all patients there for a long time.

"B-Blossom..." Bubbles small voice was barely a whisper. "Yes" Blossom looked to her sister, stopping her previous writing. The one thing clearly noticeable was the way the auburn haired teen's hand twitched when not in use. "Do you think we will go home some day?" The blond asked bringing her knees to her chest. "We've been here for three years Bubbles... ain't no way we're getting out of here" Buttercup spoke up, her short black hair blocked her face from her two sisters.

"Don't think that Buttercup..." Blossom felt the twitch in her wrist now. "You're crazier than us... on paper that is" The brunette's blunt nature was like a ticking time bomb for her sisters. "I may be, but it isn't gonna that way forever" the redhead started to write again.

"Are you writing another letter for your pen pal again?" Buttercup asked her sister, whose pink eyes wavered to her own green ones, then to Bubble's baby blues and back to the paper. "Yes, it's my only contact with something that isn't this place, he is the only thing that still gives me something new instead of all this routine" Blossom continued writing.

They all had pen pals to give them some sort of communication with someone other than the others in the asylum, but Blossom even as the more anxious one enjoyed it more than her sisters. She spent hours writing letters to him everyday. she would fill the entire page with questions and interests on his life, to which he would always answer her.

It made her feel like a person, not a patient. He wrote to her as if she was normal, like a friend. She wished one day she could be able to meet him. To be able to see, feel and hear what he sounded like. She felt a strong connection with him, even if it was through just written words it was at least something.

She sighed as she finished her letter, she wrote in clean cursive every time. She loved that he could read her beautiful writing, but it had no true tell tale of the inner struggle she had every day. Before the pills and prescriptions she was lost inside, barely able to keep still, always afraid of herself. She adapted to it in the three years they had been here.

Her day went like this... wake up, have a small freak out, take pillls, start to relax, eat, write, eat, write some more, therapy session, eat, shower with her sisters, find something to do, sleep. This was every day. The mere fact that her life was like this brought a pain inside her, or was that her bipolar bringing her mood down.

She could never really tell, the medication was too strong. The had been in there since they were all 14, they were 17 now. It just plauged her how it all just suddenly turned to this. When they were pulled out of the real world and put in a place like this. When the world just shut them out because they were different.

This was something nither of them could control no matter how much they wanted to. Their father always spoke to them though, but he never came to them. He said he wasn't allowed right now, but was he really telling the truth to them.

They all knew better, they knew why he couldn't come to actually see them. It was because he was afraid of them, he was afraid of the label given to them. They could tell by his voice when he did call. He talked to them like they were sick little children. In a cautious but overbearingly sweet tone. His voice rang in their ears long after they hung up.

It was hard to imagine your own father being afraid of you. This thought made Blossom's entire right side fidget. She began to wrap her letter to him. Using the many envelopes provided for her each week she took out her favorite pink pen and wrote "to: my pen pal and from: Blossom" all in the same neat cursive.

She brought it to their box labeled "pen pals" she saw her sisters had already put their letters there already. They didn't take the time Blossom had to do this, they were quick and finished before their eldest sister. Buttercup had decent readable writing, but that was because of her shakey hands. Bubbles had what you figured, more feminine and bubbly writing.

Blossom sat back down and rested her head on the table. It was littered with crafts that her blond sister always loved creating out of boredom.

As the girls continued to sit they all thought that this was their life now. They thought it would just be them like this for a long time, but even if you're crazy life won't always go as you would have expected.

To be continued

*I loved this concept :) it was fun to step away from my usual :) next we are introduced to her pen pal, but you already know who that may be :P*


	2. Chapter 2

*yay I'm glad someone likes this:) *

Chapter 2 only through words does the soul lie

Townsville high was quiet, the day had become rainy after the first few periods. Three male students were in their last period, English and today was the day they received their letters from their pen pals at the Townsville asylum. "Hey Brick why do you always get so many damn letters from your crazy, mine only gives me one" Butch the raven haired male Said to his redheaded brother.

"One you don't know if they are that crazy, two I enjoy reading the letters. She always sounds lonely when she writes though" Brick scanned his red eyes over the letter he chose to read today.

Dear Pen pal

How are you? Have you been well since we wrote last? I have been alright, the routine here is pretty boring if you ask me. I have been reading old fairytales recently and not the little kid books either, actual stories a 17 year old girl like me would read. Do you read too? They recently allowed us access to the library here, I had wished we got to earlier. Since you asked my name I left it on the envelope for you. It is a thanks from me for giving me something to look forward to everyday.

I don't have a luxury like that here so having someone like a you is a small taste of freedom. All I have is my sisters here, but I do love them very much even if we don't always get along. Do you have siblings? I never asked that yet? My sisters are Bubbles and Buttercup. They are here with me, they have pen pals too even though they don't take it a seriously as I do.

Well it's almost shower time for us so I'll tell you more in my letter for you tomorrow. I hope like always that we can meet in person someday soon.

Sincerely

Your Pen Pal

"What does it say?" Boomer, Brick's youngest blond brother asked him. "I like to keep the letters between us Boom, she is like a friend of mine so I should leave some sort between us" Brick replied looking for the envelope he carelessly opened to get to her letter.

He found it and scanned it smiling when he saw what the was looking for, her name written in the same beautiful cursive each of her letters were written in. 'Blossom... her name is Blossom, such a beautiful name' Brick thought with a smile. "Woah she gave you her name?!" Butch whispered in surprise.

"Yeah she did" Brick was happy about this, he was the only one in their class who made friends with his pen pal now even receiving her name. He felt happy that the could help someone in a situation like hers. "Attention class, since you have had the same pen pal for every English class since your junior year we have gotten word from the asylum that you all may meet your pen pals, so have this form returned by next week." Their teacher Mrs. Stevens said writing the date of the field trip on the black chalkboard.

"Oh... fun" Butch said rolling his eyes. "We don't have to be here at least" Boomer reassured his brother. Brick on the other hand was excited, he finally could meet Blossom like she had always wanted. He hoped that she was like the person in the letters. He got out his letter and began writing to her.

Dear Blossom

I have been great, and very well since my last letter. Tests, assignments, school, you know my usual. I do read actually, I'm currently reading The Bridge to Terabithia, I suggest it because I think it's a good read. I have two brothers Butch and Boomer, real pains in the butt though. By the way since you told me your name I will tell you mine, it's Brick.

I have a surprise for you though, you know what you say at the end of every letter? Like how you wish we could meet... well my teacher said that on the 25th meaning next week we will be meeting you. I can't wait to see you, I am sure we could chat a bunch.

Sincerely

Your Pen Pal

Brick excitedly seal his letter and put it in the basket for his pen pal. He sat at his desk watching the time tick by.

* A day later at the asylum*

Blossom read over the letter again and again, making sure she had read it right. Without thinking her entire body began twitching, something she does in excitement. "What's up Bloss, you look like a wind-up toy" Buttercup said looking at her excited sister.

"He's coming here next week! His entire class is coming, meaning you guys will meet yours too" Blossom said smiling. "Really they trust normal people around crazys like us?" Buttercup scoffed. "We're not crazy just different" Bubbles spoke up from the crafts she had been working on.

"Thats not what the doctor said" Buttercup said flopping on her bed. "He said we weren't normal in the brain, but he never said we were crazy." Blossom said starting to write her letter. "That technically means crazy" Buttercup deadpanned. "I wish you didn't think like that Buttercup" the redhead said playing with the white hospital pj's she and her sisters wore every day.

"I know I'm sorry... it's just hard not to think that way when we've been in here for so long" Buttercup was bouncing a tennis ball of the wall. "I understand what you mean" Blossom said continuing her letter.

She would actually meet someone who didn't treat her like a patient. She would actually get to talk to him and that she couldn't wait for.

To be continued

*Yay another chapter finished :)*


	3. Chapter 3

*Bwaaaaaah x3 in the next chapter after this will be the meeting of the pen pals X3 I like Grav3yard girl am SO EXCITE to write for you :) enjoy this chapter*

Chapter 3

Blossom couldn't wait for her pen pal to visit her at her hell away from home, even though it had practically become her home by now. Her therapy sessions became more intense, this left her mind feeling tired and run down. Buttercup took a turn and got into a heated verbal dispute with the doctor.

She had been restrained to her bed until she calmed down. The whole ordeal caused Bubbles to set off into a crying and screaming fit. Blossom felt too doped up to react naturally, but her entire body began twitching. "We need Bubbles on a stronger dose" one of the nurses commented to another while trying to calm her.

"Don't dope her up anymore! " Buttercup screamed in rage. She began pulling at her restraints, actually breaking one of the leather straps holding her down. This caused the nurses to fill with panic and step away from the screaming blond. "We need security to room 54A Buttercup broke from her restraint!" A nurse yelled into a walkie talkie.

Not long after two security guards came into the room, this only made the situation worse. "Stay the fuck away from me!" Buttercup glared swinging the arm that broke free. "Buttercup if you don't calm down we will have to sedate you" one of the guards warned dodging her attempt to strike him.

At those words Blossom finally did something and walked over to Bubbles with her stuffed octopus from their mother, upon seeing it she stopped her frantic actions and cuddled it while lying down. Seeing Bubbles calm down made Buttercup stop fighting and look at her younger sister protectively.

The nurses and guards looked at Blossom in amazement. "If you all took the time to actually look at what triggers and calms us, you would have known that trick with Bubbles... now you know that medication isn't the only solution" Blossom deadpanned while walking to Buttercup with her earbuds and CD player, after placing them in her ears she relaxed and closed her eyes.

"To think this better advice is coming from someone who you deemed to be crazier than you and them" Blossom finished and walked to their table and continued writing her letter.

*With Brick at Townsville high the day before the trip to the asylum*

Brick read the most recent letter over and over again. Blossom had told him in the letter that everyone in the asylum is doped up on medication all the time and are mistreated at points by the staff. "I hope she is actually getting help in there..." Brick spoke to himself, the sat at his desk in the very back of the classroom.

For some reason he felt like he needed to be there for his new friend. She had been there for a long time, but the sadly knew that he couldn't take her away from there. In her letters Blossom was kind and intelligent, what was so wrong with her that she needed to be there anyways?

The thought of it puzzled him, but he was still excited to see her. He prepared a couple things to do with her, maybe she would engage him in those activities. He never had been to a psych ward before so it all escaped him.

"Hey Brick we should be cautious about the trip, because I really don't want to trigger my crazy" Butch said making his brother nod at him. On the inside he thought ' I really don't think that she is that dangerous'.

"Hey Boomer I just thought of something" Butch smirked. "What?" Boomer cautiously asked, Brick raised a brow knowing that look. "I bet our pen pals might be hot" the raven haired teen said while flinging a pencil across the room and dodging the glare he received from the teacher.

"Stop being disrespectful Butch" Brick shook his head in displeasure. His brothers even being born on the same day as him were nothing like him, they were a lot less mature and acted like they did when the were kids.

The fact that Brick was highly intelligent wasn't hard to miss either. He had to be if he wanted to go to college for psychology and become a psychiatrist. He wanted to help those like Blossom, who needed someone who would understand mental health and not abuse it.

"Alright class be ready! We leave at 7: 30 tomorrow to the asylum and will be back by 4:00 so bring things you may need" as the teacher finished her sentence the bell rang.

To be continued

*oh shit got real X3 sorry I haven't posted in a few days, I spent a couple days camping. Well I hope you enjoyed*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 pen pals and connections

*it's time for them to finally meet and possibly a huge point in the plot ;P*

Brick and his brothers sat around the back of the class room, Butch was half asleep and Boomer was browsing on his cell phone. "Why are we even doing this!? It's so damn early!" Butch groaned hiding his head in the balled up hoodie on his desk. They were the first students to get there so they had to wait a bit longer for the others to arrive.

"Shh" Brick gave his brother a scolding look, even if he was impossibly excited that didn't mean he'd act a fool of himself like Butch. Boomer looked bored, but he knew pissing his eldest brother off would be a huge mistake. It took thirty more minutes for all the students to show up. After they all sat at their desks did the teacher finally decide to speak.

"Okay students due to where we will be I want you all *she stops and looks directly at Butch* on your best behavior. That means no antagonizing the patients, no cussing, no horseplay, no loudness, NO WANDERING and stay where the staff brings you" the teacher continued to look at Butch while everyone else but his brothers tried to stiffel their chuckles.

Within the next 10 minutes the class was on the road toward their destination. The ride to Townsville asylum was quiet, that wasn't surprising due to the fact that the bus was full of half asleep teenagers.

When they pulled up to the front of the building is when Brick truly got a look at Blossom's life. It was a tall Victorian style building that looked old and worn down, the windows mostly had been barred and the door was what you would characterize with a classic horror film. The entire place had a depressed feel to it and gave Brick a sinking feeling. No girl or boy belonged here, life must have been hard for all the patients.

They filed off the bus and into the lobby. Brick got a look at some of the nurses on break, who were casually sipping on coffee. Waiting for them was obviously a doctor from the looks of his white coat and stethoscope draped around his neck. Next to him on both sides looked to be about twenty security guards, all were men that had a stalky build.

"Welcome students of Townsville high! I am Dr. Himillston and I will be the main supervisor of this field trip" the brown haired man with glasses clapped his hands together. "These security guards will take you to the rooms of your pen pals, so I will call up and group each student by the number of room they are visiting" he finished with a very fake smile and Brick noticed that before everyone else.

The list went on and the students were in the process of grouping together. Brick was lost in his thoughts until he heard the mention of his name. "Visiting room 54A are Butch Jojo, Brick Jojo and Boomer Jojo" the doctor said pointing to the security guard that would take them there. "Thank god our Pen pals share a room" Boomer sighed in relief for being with his brothers.

"Wait! Then I know the names of your Pen pals!" Brick whispered as the security guard began to lead them. "Seriously!" Butch whispered back getting closer. "Yeah, Blossom said she shared her room with her sisters Bubbles and Buttercup" Brick smiled at his brother's actual interest. They walked down a few long hallways and finally came face to face with room 54A.

When the guard opened the door and told them to wait a second had Brick's stomach clench in anticipation. Then guard said something that made Brick internally scowl "hey girls your Pen pals are here! Behave and we won't have to be harsh on you" now he saw what Blossom mentioned as mistreating.

Brick entered the room room and saw something that took his breath away. All three girls were absolutely beautiful, unlike the ones at his school they wore no makeup, were only in baggy white pjs instead of slutty attire and had natural curves that showed through them.

He locked his red eyes with the redhead who had pink eyes. 'That's gotta be her!' Brick thought smiling. He noticed the blond holding a stuffed octopus, the poor girl looked scared half to death. The brunette on the other hand had a hard protective look, obviously for her sisters. "Alright girls come here" the guard ushered them forward. The redhead was the first to come, followed by the brunette with the blond hiding behind her.

"Blossom this is Brick your Pen pal, why don't you two have a seat at the table and get acquainted with each other" The guard said, Brick saw her eyes light up a lot at the mention of his name and he was no different.

Boomer was introduced to Bubbles who timidly walked to the table with him. Butch and Buttercup's introduction was different from the look of pure attraction on him and the look of annoyed embarrassment on her.

Brick looked at Blossom face to face and smiled "Hey Blossom it's a pleasure to finally meet you! " he said holding out his hand for a shake. Blossom gave him a timid but warm smile and shook his hand. Hers were delicate and soft to the touch, her alabaster skin was free of imperfections save the small cluster of freckles that littered her nose bridge, what got him was the smell of cherry blossoms that emitted from her.

"Hi Brick..." she continued to smile, she was same in person kind and shy with a hint of apparent intelligence just by one look at her. The others began to converse with one another, but the noise was completely drowned out by the intense connection the redheads felt by just one look.

"I brought you a gift, it's a copy of The Bridge to Terabithia... it's for you to keep because you like reading" Brick smiles handing her the book. She took the book and grazed her fingers along the raised title on the hard cover. "Thank you, this gift was very thoughtful" Blossom gave him and even brighter smile. He was kind just like the was in the letters, what gave her the best feeling was the look of no judgment on his features.

He looked like a strong person, physically and mentally. Blossom couldn't help but feel herself drawn to his unique red eyes, like her own she hadn't seen any like them. He smelled of cinnamon and sandalwood, it comforted her. When they began to talk it just poured out of them. Hours went by and the conversation between them never ceased. It was like they truly hit it off.

When he had to leave he felt sad, so did she. They actually hugged and when he and his brothers were escorted away she sighed and flopped on to her bed. Brick gave a half smile that vanished when he saw something suspicious down the hall as he walked back, the only thing that went through his head was 'why is there a chained door here?'.

To be continued

*dun dun duuun O.O le gasp*

*LOL I hope you enjoyed :)*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 stuck

*thanks to everyone who reviewed this story so far and I'll tell you this, it's gonna get intense x3*

"I wonder where he is now?" Blossom sighed after a good twenty minutes of lying on her bed. "Obviously not going anywhere, look outside!" Buttercup said to her sister in mild interest. Blossom raised a brow and sat up from her thin cot like matress, walking over to the window she took a look outside. The entire road was flooded from a heavy rain that seemed to have appeared out of nothing.

"Wow... I haven't seen anything like that since we've been here" the brunette crossed her arms leaning against the wall. "Yeah it's like mother nature won't stop crying..." Blossom said pressing her palm against the cold glass of the window.

*with the students in the lobby*

"Calm down students! I'm sure the rain will pass!" The teacher tried to calm down the students. "Dude it's like one of those movies! We're all gonna die!" One of the male students yelled over dramatically. "Dude why are you such an idiot?..." Butch deadpanned.

Brick sat and noticed something on his jeans, a long red hair, her hair. He smiled and remembered how she looked, he felt a flutter in his stomach and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The feeling was indescribable, he never felt anything close to it. Then his mind set on the door, it was covered in chains and locks, it looked like they really wanted to hide something very desperately.

"Hey Brick you want to sneak around and check this place out" Butch said wiggling his brows in mischief. "Butch the teacher said no wandering around you dumbass" Brick scowled at his middle brother's attempts to get into trouble. "I'm not the only one who saw that creepy door and you know it!" Butch smirked trying to coax him. "What door!?" Brick looked around nervously. "That chained up one by the girls" Butch smirked further knowing that he won his redheaded brother's interest.

"Shh" Brick said looking around to see if anyone heard. "Come on! I know you want to!" Butch nudged him with his elbow. Brick thought for a second 'well if we get caught I'll just blame it on Butch' he shrugged "oh what the hell!" He finally said. "Yes!" Butch said fist pumping and starting to sneak away.

Brick nervously followed trying to remember the way they took to the girls. It didn't take them long to get lost in the large asylum. "God dammit why did I agree to this shit" Brick whispered, again dodging out of the line of sight from a couple nurses. "Come on we'll find our way" Butch waved nonchalantly.

The more they walked, the more nervous Brick became. "Butch I think we should go back!" Brick tried to whisper. "Come on bro don't flake I'm curious as fuck" Butch said dismissing Brick all together. After a long time of walking they finally located the door they were looking for. "I wonder what's behind it?" Butch said trying to look through it's window.

Brick looked too, they saw a dark room with a single light on. Brick tried to concentrate on the light getting more creeped out by the second. Suddenly a bloody disfigured face came right up to the window scaring the hell out of both of the boys. In a deep voice it screamed in Latin some very disturbing things. Brick couldn't look away and felt his body go cold.

"Fuck let's get out of here!" Butch said pulling his shocked brother with him. They quickly found the class panting in fear. "What was that thing!?" Brick whispered, voice shaky. "I don't know and don't want to find out!" Butch shook his head and sat down. "You guys okay? You look spooked as fuck?" Boomer said walking up to them. "Don't want to talk about it..." Butch was sure this was a horror movie come to life.

"I don't want to leave those girls here... they could be in danger!" Brick said after a long scilence. "Um I don't fucking think so bro" Butch said glaring at the fact that he even suggested something like that. "You saw it too, what if this entire place is in danger, or worse! What about the staff huh, what if they're in on it!" Brick said glaring back.

"That thing spoke to us in freaky deaky demon tongue! What if it possessed us!" Butch freaked. "Shhh shut the fuck up" Brick whispered angrily. "Uh what?" Boomer looked from brother to brother in confusion. "We'll talk about it at home" Brick sighed.

About an hour more of waiting the finally got to leave, the roads finally had been drained. "I'm not finished on this subject... I'll find out what is going on... I have to, for her" Brick whispered as the asylum faded into the distance.

To be continued

*that was fucking intense x3*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 research and nightmares

*bringing another character and an OC to the mix x3*

Brick sat in his room on the phone, a laptop on his lap with multiple tabs open. "Dude I swear what I saw was real, and I need you to search up anything you can possibly find on Townsville asylum" Brick said to the person on the other end. "Well Brick I don't know, I have a ton to do as it is" the slight Russian draw to his voice added emphasis on his words.

"Dexter you are the smartest guy in Townsville! It has to be you!" Brick spoke in an stern tone. "What's in it for me?" Dexter asked sighing. "Hundreds of spare parts from the junk yard at your doorstep without you having to lift a finger" Brick knew this was hard to refuse. "Ah yes, I need parts for my things... it's a deal" the intelligent teen said in agreement. "Yes! Thanks Dexter I knew I could count on you!" Brick smiled. "Okay I will call back within the hour" Dexter said hanging up the phone.

Brick continued to read up on Townsville asylum and it seemed like the Internet was wiped on anything to do with the place. "That shit doesn't add up, I feel like she's in danger" Brick spoke to himself. "You know people who speak to themselves are on the verge of losing their minds" Butch said from Brick's doorway. "Since yesterday I am" the redhead sighed.

"That's reassuring..." Butch raised a brow smirking. "I want some dirt on that asylum, maybe she can be transferred or even let out" Brick looked closely at the laptop screen. "Oh my god! You're still thinking of that! You're asking for trouble Brick" Butch gave his brother a look of complete horror. " she doesn't belong there Butch, she was very doped up, like she was a half version of herself" Brick searched up history on Townsville.

He saw the year the first buildings came to be, the asylum included. "It says here that place has been around since the 1800's" Brick tried to click the link to it's wiki page and the screen came up blank. "Why isn't there anything here on that asylum!" Brick yelled in frustration throwing the mouse on his matress.

"Are you sure you're not just on the wrong shit" Butch said taking his brother's computer and typing a couple of things "ah here you are" he said handing Brick back the computer. "Butch I never thought I'd say this but you're a genius!" Brick said as he scanned the page full of info on what he was looking for.

"Townsville asylum has had a huge amount of doctors losing their jobs... I wonder why?" Brick said with his hand on his chin. As the said that the phone rang, Dexter had called back. "What's up Dex!?" Brick said in anticipation. "Well other than the large amount of lawsuits towards the asylum which is a huge red flag in itself, there have been about 100 murders there at least even by doctors themselves" Dexter said with absolute shock. "Dear God..." Brick said feeling himself go cold again.

"That's not even the tip of the iceberg Brick" Dexter continued "there have been rapes, outbreaks of lice, a huge bed bug problem that got fixed just 3 years ago, even a Satanic cult had taken place in the boiler room". "Dude the fuck..." Butch said actually hearing some of the things mentioned. "This place is a hell hole by the sounds of it" Boomer said from the entrance to Brick's room.

"Indeed..." Dexter replied to his stunned friends. "We're getting them out of there..." Brick finally said. "That's suicide Brick!" Dexter yelled through the phone. "She's my friend guys... even if we just meet each other in person, we had be writing to each other for 2 years... I want to help her get out of that fucked place, obviously the truth has been hidden from the town for a long time" Brick said not backing down.

"I concur with Brick, he is right... girls like that don't belong there..." Boomer said finally speaking his mind "I mean look at how Bubbles was, she looked terrified". "So it's settled then, operation save the girls is in planning" Brick said with authority.

*at the asylum*

Blossom had been writing like usual, but felt a strange presence not far away. She felt uneasy looking around the room. Her heart started to pound in her chest, her mind betraying her as the room turned dark, blood began to pour from the cracks in walls and rims of the windows.

The room had been filling up, suddenly Blossom couldn't see her sisters. Blossom climbed on top of the table as the floor became a pool of blood. Rising from it was a disfigured creature, it didn't look human. It turned to Blossom, the sight of no face made her blood boil. "BLOSSOM!" A rumbling demon like voice shook the room.

Blossom shot up from her bed breathing heavily "oh thank god... just a nightmare" she said looking around to see her sisters asleep in their own beds. Blossom got up from her bed and walked to the sink in their room. She turned on the tap splashing water on to her face. Drying her face she let out a sigh and sat back on her bed, no longer having it in her to sleep again tonight.

To be continued

*it can't be a good story without a little creep factor :P*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 I plan to save you!

*review x3 the ber brain runs on reviews! I needs the feedback to create the content X3*

Brick's trash can was full to the brim with crumpled up paper that contained plans, all that hadn't worked out in his head. He was in there for hours trying to concoct the perfect solution into freeing Blossom. "Bro put it to rest already! You're going to get in trouble with the cops! Or worse you could be victim 101 in the murders that happened there" Butch said from beside him.

"I can't man! I feel something for her that makes me feel like I need to save her!" Brick turned to him with a hard look. Butch looked stunned for a second, that's when a bulb went off in his brain "oh... oh ho ho! You idiot! You have a fucking crush on a mental patient! Are you fucking insane! That or stupid I can't tell..." Butch facepalmed. "Fuck you asshole!" Brick yelled chucking an eraser at his brother.

"Did I just hear Butch right when he said you're falling for a mental patient?!" Boomer looked into the room through the doorway. "Shut up assholes!" Brick glared at them. "And that makes your denial look so damn convincing brother" Butch smirked "but I will say, that brunette chick was hot, had a temper too... I like that". "Of course... leave it to Butch to make anger management sound hot..." Boomer shook his head, even if the did feel a twinge of something about that blond.

"But seriously how are we going to do this bro, because I am not going to jail" Butch said plopping on his eldest brother's bed. "Why don't we ask the girls themselves, they'd know that place better than we do" Boomer said making both brothers look at him in amazement.

"Th-that could be it!" Brick said with a huge amount of surprise "BOOMER YOU'RE A GOD SENT!" Brick yelled hugging his youngest brother. After the conversation with his brothers he finally got to work.

Dear Blossom

I'll skip the formalities and get straight to the main reason that I am writing this. I want to get you out of there, for good. And in saying that I will need your help, but the reason I am saying this is because I found out some things about that place that make me feel that you are in danger. I also saw something in the room with the chained door near your room that solidified my assumptions.

Please agree to help, I'd feel so horrible if something happened to you that I could stop. Please get back to me with an answer as soon as you read this letter. Be safe Blossom!

Sincerely

Brick

*at the asylum*

Blossom read Brick's letter and for once was speechless. Danger! Was he positive about it? If so what should she do about it. That dream came from something there and she knew it. Blossom sighed sliding lower into the chair at their table.

"Blossom what's wrong?" Buttercup said from behind her. Blossom out of reflex flipped the note over to prevent her sister from seeing it. "Why are you hiding that from me?" Buttercup's eyes narrowed, without warning she grabbed the letter from Blossom. Blossom tried to take it back but her sister was too quick.

Buttercup scanned the letter and her eyes began to widen. "What the fuck!" Buttercup yelled "is this dude on more drugs than you!?" Buttercup said in a raised voice. "I don't know, but I think we should get a look at that chained door he was talking about to see if the saw it right" Blossom said trying hard to show full emotion, but the medication prevented it.

Later that night Blossom had figured out how to get out of their own room without being noticed. She felt someone following her and turned to see Buttercup who nodded towards the mentioned chained door at the end of the hallway.

When they got there it played out like it had with Brick and Butch. Both girls looked through the dusty window of the door to see a single light flickering. They sood there what seemed like forever when that same disfigured monster from Blossom's dream flung itself towards the door making Blossom freeze and Buttercup panic. She grabbed Blossom and ran to their own room hiding against the door.

"You're agreeing with him, and we are doing this Bloss... it's no fucking coincidence that you both saw the same thing behind the same door" Buttercup said looking over at a sleeping Bubbles. They heard something outside the door that they knew that they should not hear. Both girls ducked down quickly to avoid being seen. "We need more of those medications, how is the town gonna continue to let this establishment stay open unless we keep our patients on a good level of crazy" Blossom knew that voice, it was Dr. Himillston.

"Yes doctor those do worsen the symptoms in some, Blossom Utonium is taking it like a champ, without the meds she'd have only bipolar disorder but the other problems make it so she can never leave..." a nurse said as the walked down the hall. "Keep people away from that door, no doubt they would shut down the asylum if they found out anything here"

To be continued

*right there just because I am an ass! :P*


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 assembling the rescue crew

*there has been an OC added by a lovely reader that will be appart of this story for the remainder of the chapters*

Brick got the okay from Blossom to start the planning and told him what her and Buttercup heard from the doctor. He couldn't believe it, it was too horrible to think about. Drugging patients to remain insane to stay in business, that was a whole other level of evil. He knew someone who could help them Dexter recommend, but he really had to pull some strings to get her to listen.

He walked up to the peach haired teen and gave himself a mental push 'let's do this'. "Freya?" The girl looked up at him from her phone. "What do you want Brick?" She gave him a bored smile. "Dexter told you?" He felt his nerves tighten. "Yes... he did, do you have a price worthy of my help?" She gave a smirk now.

He pulled out a $100 bill and handed to her. She took it and held it up to the light to analyze it. "Hmmm... you have my services!" Freya stood up and calmy ushered Brick to walk with her. "So you think something is wrong with Townsville asylum?" She asked as they walked. "Yeah, apparently they are drugging the patients with hallucinogens to create symptoms of mental illnesses" Brick sounded heated.

"Woah cool it anger issues..." Freya smirked again "but that doesn't sound to far off from that place, my aunt used to work there... said it was like a cult building". "Wait so you know how to navigate the asylum!?" Brick hoped for the answer he was looking for. "Mostly... why are we doing this though?" Freya couldn't help but feel curious about the reason. "A friend of mine is there, she's a patient... I saw warning signs as soon as I entered the day I first met her" he gave the rest of the explanation during the walk.

"Sounds to me like you got a crush on her" Freya said as they made it to Brick's. "Why does everyone keep saying that?" Brick sighed as he unlocked the door. "Are we far off from the truth ginger boy?" She smirked again as his face flushed. "I... I don't know" he said as they walked inside.

"Hey hotness" Butch said with a smirk as Brick and Freya entered the living room. Freya calm as ever walked up to the green eyed boy and socked him in the arm. "Ow! Abuse!" Butch glared rubbing his arm. "I wouldn't if you weren't so stupid" Freya rolled her eyes. "When is that ever a chance with him" Brick said as he went to the kitchen to get drinks.

They spent the afternoon talking about the plan to save the girls, like Dexter said Freya was a great help in telling them about ways to get in and shortcuts around the place. "Well at least I know now that your help was worth the money" Brick smiled. "You doubted me!" Freya pretend to be offended and poked Brick's nose "shame on you" she playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

*at the asylum*

Buttercup and blossom had strategically found ways not to take the pills provided by the asylum but kept them for evidence. Blossom felt better than she ever had and was now flying through therapy sessions. They had told Bubbles to do the same as them, within a few days all three girls acted like they were never mentally ill, except the fact that Blossom's bipolar disorder made her a little bit moody. Buttercup still had a temper, but it was nothing like when she was on those pills.

During the night a couple days later Blossom heard Dr. Himillston say something that made her internally smirk. "Why have the Utoniums suddenly made that much of a turn, it's like the meds aren't working anymore!" He sounded angry. "Doctor maybe they've grown immune to them..." a nurse said. It sounded like they were walking towards the chained door.

"Well if they don't know about the meds we're home free, but it's become harder to hide the demon that those Satanists released..." Blossom put a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from gasping. "It's killed three people so far, but who cares about that... I'm just glad the asylum is still open" the doctor chuckled and Blossom's blood went cold.

That man had no regard for human life or rights and it was disgusting. Brick said that he and a few people were coming tomorrow to get the girls out of there, and Blossom asked him to bring a tape recorder so they could show the police everything hidden from the town that the asylum hid for so long.

To be continued

*thank you fellow reader for your contribution to the story :) Freya is gonna be amazing to the story*


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 the rescue part 1

*continuing this shit x3!*

Brick followed Freya through the "shortcut" she said could get them into the asylum without detection. Butch grew impatient from the long treck through the stone hall that was very dimly lit. "How long is this going to take!" He yelled making Brick turn and roughly cover his mouth "You dumb idiot! The entire point of taking this way was not getting caught!" Brick scolded making Butch roll his eyes.

Boomer spoke up more gently "How long is it though? Because nightfall won't last forever...". "Don't worry Booms we'll be there at most in 5 more minutes" Freya smiled. Like Freya said, five minutes later they entered the asylum into a random hallway that was completely empty. Brick whispers to Freya "I think most of the staff went home". She nodded, calm and collected too focused on her task at hand. They had to duck and hide a few times from employees still in the building.

They finally reached 54A and quietly entered the room, Brick unnoticed by everyone stuck his hand inside the patient file slot beside the door dropping something inside it. They entered to see two girls asleep and one awake. Blossom looked at the team and smiled. She ran to hug Brick making him almost fall over. "You came..." Blossom whispered and looked at the others "Oh! Who are you!" She asked Freya with a small smile.

"I'm Freya, I helped them navigate the building" she whispered proudly. "Thank you!" Blossom nodded to the peach haired girl, who's deep blue eye shone with pride. Buttercup woke up, hair messier than ever, her jade eyes shone in the night. Butch looked at the girl a little longer than the rest and felt his face heat up from new thoughts that entered his mind (hint hint not child friendly :P) . "These guys come to take us from this hell hole?" Buttercup said quietly.

"That's right girl we're gonna get you outta here" Butch winks at Buttercup who looked at him like he was the stupidest thing on earth. "Right..." she raised a brow walking to Bubbles, she shook her lightly "Bubs they're here". The blond woke up yawning and Boomer hid his smile, she was so adorable to him. "I wish daddy cared about us and truly tried to see what they did to us" her sudden comment made Boomer's heart sting, sadly he could sympathize with her because his own father wasn't as... nice as other dads.

"It's okay Bubbles..." Blossom came to comfort her sister. "The plan is to stay for awhile, get some hard evidence for the police, try to not get caught and get everyone out of here and to the police station in in one piece" Brick said making the three patients nod. Freya went inside of the plastic shopping bag she had pulling out three outfits. All three girls looked at her in surprise "What? You three will be huge targets in your hospital clothing" Freya planned ahead making Brick happy.

She handed an outfit to Blossom which was a pink tank top, a red hoodie, a pair of jeans, socks and white running shoes. Buttercup got the same outfit, but her shirt was Black and hoodie was green. Bubbles as well got and outfit like that her being blue and hoodie being white. The boys all turned letting them change, they looked so much better, curves definitely pronounced in normal clothing. "There! Now fix your hair and it will complete the illusion!" Freya handed them all a brush.

Buttercup's messy locks were now shiny and brushed out, Bubbles put her hair in a ponytail, Blossom braided her hair back. That's when they heard the doctor's voice "we ordered new medicine for those girls! They will worsen by tomorrow! Perfect!". Brick scowled as everyone hid, while the girls laid down covering their new appearances.

The doctor and nurse had left, but a loud bang and crash was heard from the hallway in the direction of the chained door that made everyones blood turn cold "BLOSSOM!" the demonic voice from Blossom's dream was a full reality and it sounded like it had just been let out.

To be continued

*Ohhhhh shiiiit O.O*


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 the rescue pt 2

*now we continue the scary shit :P*

*by the way a new fanart for this story has been done! On DeviantART check out BattleFlyX3 to see it :) the work is amazing and I highly appreciate it!*

The demon came in clear view of the door Brick held his breath, it locked eyes with him and growled as it turned to leave. The demon no longer had no face, it had blood red eyes and that was all. It's features were only shadows, characteristics of something truly evil.

It's power was felt by everyone, but how had it gotten stronger? The area was now completely quiet. Everyone came out of hiding and all looked at Blossom "why did it scream your fucking name?!" Butch loudly whispered. "I don't know, I had a dream about that thing and it screamed my name there as well" she looked petrified, now able to show her emotions properly.

"Ooooh shiiit" Butch hid behind Brick who turned to him glaring. "Come on we gotta fucking go idiot" he said nodding towards the door. They all walked to the door and looked into the hall, all they saw was Dr. Himillston's glasses on the ground and a small puddle of blood. "Uhhhh something tells me that fucker is dead..." Buttercup said her eyes wide.

"No he's not, he's heavily wounded though... there is not enough blood here to indicate death" Brick said grazing his fingers through the puddle making everyone around him cringe "yep it's fresh as it can get". "How do you know this!" Buttercup asked in surprise. "I'm gonna go through the medical field in college, mostly in psychology though" Brick said wiping the blood on the wall.

He walked the same folder slot by the girls room and took out of it a tape recorder "well... here's our evidence, but I don't think escaping will be easy". Just as he said that the walls started oozing blood, like Blossom's dream. "What the actual fuck!" Butch screamed as the asylum was transported into some hell like world with a fire like glow and the walls red with blood. "What happened!?" Boomer said as Bubbles instinctively hid behind him, octi in her arms.

"This is the work of that demon, he did something like this in my dreams..." Blossom knew now that they were all in danger. Buttercup backed up into something and fell through a hole in the floor screaming in fear, Butch caught her stopping her from falling. "Buttercup!" Blossom and Bubbles shouted as Butch helped her on to the ground.

"I cut my leg, it's pretty bad" Buttercup cringed in pain as Brick moved her pant leg to take a look. "This is gonna need a makeshift bandage of some sort!" Brick looked around for something, but turned to Butch when he heard a rip of clothing from that direction. Butch ripped the sleeves of his long sleeved black shirt into strips "how about this bro?!" Butch gave him the strips. "This is perfect! Now Buttercup please hold completely still" Brick said as he took a bottle of water from Freya's bag, he dumped it on the cut making her wince and then he tied the strips of shirt around it successfully stopping the bleeding.

"Can you stand?" Brick asked, she lightly put her weight on it and shook her head. "Here I'll help" Butch said picking her up bridal style "this okay?". She nodded and used the opportunity to use Butch for comfort. They all started venturing through the asylum, or what the asylum had become.

"Dude this shit is straight up a video game" Butch said while keeping close to the group and keeping Buttercup balanced in his arms.

"This is your most mature moment... I'm proud" Boomer smirked at Butch who rolled his eyes.

After a long time of walking Buttercup was finally able to stand by herself and voiced that she was done being carried.

"Hey thanks for doing that shit man" Buttercup smiled giving Butch a friendly punch on the shoulder, she couldn't help but notice that it was toned and muscular. She shook her head and yelled in her head 'okay not the time to check someone out! '. Suddenly a disfigured monster appeared in front of them through the floor trying to grab Blossom. While everyone else was stunned in fear, Brick picked up a piece of loose pipe and swung as hard as he could.

The monster's disfigured head was taken clean off and rolled down the hallway. "We need to find weapons guys, we gotta fight anything off!" Brick said as everyone ran passed the dead monster. Butch found a pole of a road sign (don't ask where :P) , Buttercup had found a poker in the cremation chamber for dead patients, Bubbles and Freya found a bat and golf club in the Doctors lounge, Blossom found a decorative sword in the head Doctor's office.

With the weapons they found all were ready to fight and escape, but nobody knew how hard that would be.

To be continued

*here is pt 2 of the fucking rescue, but I'll say holy fuck x3*

*by the way please leave reviews because I really want this story to grow:)*

*sorry for the short chapters :) not usually my style but I do it for the suspense factor*

*By the way I just went without Internet for a few days so I have multiple things ready to be updated*


End file.
